Stubborn
by orangegrl
Summary: House and Cuddy analyse their relationship after the events of Who's Your Daddy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

House sat in his office finishing his report. His mind had been wandering all day, returning to Cuddy's office. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He couldn't seem to get her perfect ass out of his mind.

Cuddy had blown him away with her request to help her with the injections. There were hundreds of doctors and nurses in the hospital who could have just as easily done it for her, but she had asked him. House had debated that for practical reasons she couldn't ask anyone else. News spread faster than wildfire through the hospital and this was something that Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine, didn't want to scream from the rafters.

House didn't want to discourage his thoughts with the semantics of the situation. He shook his head and returned to fantasizing about Cuddy's soft, yet supple, ass. He could thank whomever for the fact that she would most likely be wearing skirts for awhile, easier access for him when he had to give her the shots.

House couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Easier access for something else. He had only gained a glimpse of her thong but it seemed to fit every characteristic that he had believed her thong would. Small, lacy and black.

Leaning back from him desk House realized that attempting to do any kind of work was futile. He closed his eyes and imaged Cuddy leaning over her desk, her skirt pulled up, ass in the air, and her face turned around asking him too…

House was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He jumped forward in his chair, sitting upright, appearing to be reviewing the file before him.

Cuddy entered his office with an awkwardness, which House attributed to her unusual vulnerable position early in the day. He looked at her with expectant eyes as she fidgeted before his desk. Her change in attitude intrigued him and he found himself with a strong desire to know what she had come to say to him.

Cuddy appeared to be stalling. As if she was too scared to let him in on her secret she stood before him waiting for the courage to spill what she so obviously wanted to tell House.

Before House knew what was happening her back was to him and she was leaving his office. She wanted to thank him for the injection? What was that? House could hardly believe it. He was left with a statement which they both knew was already acknowledged in an unspoken agreement between the two. He questioned her but realized that he wouldn't press it any more. This was neither the time, nor the place, to ask such personal questions.

Cuddy left his office and House returned to his thoughts of Cuddy's ass. He was disgruntled find himself swaying away from the perfect specimen that Cuddy had presented him with and instead was trying to decipher what it was that Cuddy wanted to tell him.

House cursed her in his mind. How dare she interrupt a perfectly good fantasy by throwing emotions in to the mix.

House didn't try to fool himself. He was fully aware of his feelings for his boss. Although he liked to keep himself distracted from those thoughts. The feelings had been there since the first time he'd meet her. It seemed like it was lifetimes ago and House didn't like to reminisce about a past that he could not change or fix. They were different people now, grown up and jaded, but somehow the feelings still remained.

Wilson would say that his fear of a relationship was fear of commitment or fear of giving someone power over him. But neither of those excuses rang true for Cuddy. When it came to other women, Stacy, Cameron or anyone else who was dumb enough to throw themselves in his path, he could care less. He didn't care for commitment and he did give them the opportunity of have any power of him.

When it came to Cuddy that was a completely different story. He had hurt her once before and he had never forgiven himself. It seemed that she no longer remembered. That it did not bother her anymore. Cuddy was able to be professional and move on, so House had simple followed her lead. But House could not forget. That's why he kept the constant bantering and bickering between them. He did not want to find himself back in the same place, with the ability to hurt her again.

Not that he thought that Cuddy would let him walk all over her again. He realized that she was older, and wiser, and would not give him that opportunity, but sometimes he saw her resolve falter. House could recognize that familiar look in her eyes. Not playful, or flirting, but almost sentimental. He noticed it when she had come into his office, all fidgety and scared. And that scared him more than he'd like to admit.

Her insecurity intrigued him, but the look in her eyes shot fear down his spine. He decided that he wasn't getting enough work done and instead made his move to leave. Packing up his desk he internally debated what he should do with the rest of his night. Part of his brain was tugging him towards stopping by Cuddy's on the way home. But after the events of the day he knew that it was probably not the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and the words of encouragement. I will be taking off the setting that only allows people who are logged in to leave a message (damn those presets). As for the next chapter I'll try my best to get it done quickly! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Cuddy regained her composure after leaving House's office. She silently begged for him not to chase her as she made her way towards the elevators, towards an escape. All afternoon his words had rung out in her mind. Find someone you care about. And of course all afternoon her mind had to ask who. Who did she care about? It certainly wasn't the short list of men she had dated in the recent years or the few long term relationships that ended with little emotional tug on her heart.

She came to the halting realization that since she and House had ended their relationship, back when she was in med school, Cuddy had not invested herself in a relationship. She dated, moved on, had fun with other men, but never did she care enough about them to want to take the relationship any further.

This wasn't really news to Cuddy, but it was the first time that she had allowed herself to admit it. Before, when she had thought of her relationship with House, she had either been filled with unbearable pain or hatred for the man who had caused it. As time passed so did those feelings and recently she had found herself seeing House in the same light as she had when they had first meet.

Her mind wasn't clouded with the same schoolgirl fantasies as before, but she was not impervious to House's charms, or the ways his presence made her stomach flutter. Cuddy had thought that it was only flirting, that there was nothing else behind it, but after their encounter today she knew that their must be more.

Cuddy had been so nervous when asking House to help her with her shots. She didn't want to become the butt of some joke between him and Wilson. Cuddy tried to be all professional after House had agreed to help her. She followed his directions, playing the good little patient, but the moment that that thought went through her mind she found her thoughts quickly going into the gutter.

Bent over her desk with her ass in the air and facing House Cuddy found herself in one of the many positions from her fantasies involving House. She remained facing forward in embarrassment as well as in an attempt to concentrate from stopping herself from rotating her hips, in hopes to relieve some of the pressure building in her core.

When she felt House taking his time 'disinfecting' her behind she felt less embarrassed, and she turned her head to make fun of him. Cuddy had hoped that the arousal in her eyes and on her face wouldn't be seen by House. He didn't lead on that he could notice anything different and finished administering the shot.

Cuddy had spent the next couple hours fighting off the fantasy of House taking her on her desk. She could hardly concentrate on anything else. Then he hit her with a bigger bomb. He threw those questions at her!

When she had decided that she wanted a child, and had come to the conclusion that there was no one that she wanted to have it with, Cuddy had thought that she had put those thoughts of House to rest. After one interrogation from House all of her doubts returned. Of course she wanted what everyone else did, the house, the white-picket fence, the perfect husband and kids. As time had passed she didn't think that all of those things were in her future. She felt prepared to take this step on her own.

Cuddy cursed herself. She had made a promise to herself a long time ago that she would never again all House to get to her emotions. Of course he pissed her off time and again, but that was different then playing with her heart and her head. That was something that Cuddy would refuse to allow him to do again.

That's why she was so upset with herself for her thoughts after his interrogation. Cuddy didn't want to want House. She didn't want to need House. She didn't want to be leaving her office tonight thinking of him, wishing that she hadn't chickened out and instead had asked him for a drink after work.

A drink after work! Cuddy almost laughed to herself. How many times had she and House gone for a drink after work since he'd come to work for her? She couldn't even count. But tonight was different. Tonight she knew she couldn't trust herself. She wanted more than friendship and that scared her. As a friend she knew that she could keep her feelings in check, but as something more Cuddy knew she was helpless.

She shook the thoughts from her head as she reached her car in the parking garage. Cuddy decided that a nice bath and a couple glasses of red wine would help to clear her head. Tomorrow she could get up and forget that today ever happened. She knew that if she ignored House's advances then he would retract.

That was the safest route for her to go. Cuddy had only just decided that she was prepared to try to get pregnant. She wasn't ready to throw a relationship into the mix. And certainly not one that she thought would be doomed from the start.


End file.
